


Snippets and pieces

by Songofpsalms297



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songofpsalms297/pseuds/Songofpsalms297
Summary: I have bites of stories, I keep jotting down ideas but don't want to sit in them any longer. I've been "working on” several stories for the past 6 months with no further progress.Please enjoy these very raw bits.Constructive criticism is always welcome, as are extraneous thoughts, ideas, and observations.





	Snippets and pieces

Merrill reading over Varric's shoulder, "But Varric, water can't hold a sword that way "she flows across the battleground, sword an extension of her arm, shield occasionally pushing against her opponent.

and people aren't water, that part doesn't make sense." Sighing he puts the quill down, fond exasperation coloring his words, "What doesn't make sense, Daisy?" She points to the passage in question. Heat colors his face as he read his own admiration blatantly scrawling across the parchment. She was going to kill him. He had been describing one of the many battles they had fought on the way from Kirkwall to Haven. Reading his own hasty notes in preparation for writing the story of their sometimes bumbling efforts to free Thedas from a terrifying darkspawn, he was shocked. Beneath the irritation in his words describing interactions with Cassandra, his admiration had been glaring. He hadn't thought he had any skill in self-deception, but that was before the whole Bianca debacle. He sighed, carded his writing hand through his hair. Believing you were part of an amazing romance, risking life and "Meeting the

limb to find time and safe places to meet. Only to discover the one you thought felt the same way was using you for self-aggrandizement. His heart still ached sometimes. He wondered if he had ever been more than an ego-booster for Bianca. He knew he'd never really know. His lips quirked in a half grin when he remembered the conversation at camp later that evening. Waffles rea

Waffles was really a lot like Daisy, he thought with a sigh. Maybe that was why he gravitated toward the dalish elf. Varric didn't know if he should bring them together, he might bring about the next appocalypse. Too much concentrated naivete might cause the statues to throw themselves into the harbor. 

He felt himself reacting to the dark haired seeker in front of him. Idly wondering what the mechanics would really be like. Her long limbs wrapped around his torso. Would she let him take control, or would she have to dominate? Another flash of silver, this time in his periphery snaps him back to the interrogation. She interjects, his response a parry to her sword-thrust. He chuckles, wondering how she fights on the battlefield. If it's anything like her verbal ripostes, she'd flow like water, a whirling dervish dealing death wherever she danced. Andraste's tit's he shifts in his chair, his line of thought making his blood flow below his sash. Generally, he was grateful for tunics. Maker's breath, he was ferverently wishing he'd not worn the sash, praying she wouldn't take her book back for awhile. The evidence of his thoughts direction visible beneath the soft silk shirt he'd worn. He wasn't certain he'd survive the revelation.  
Varric!" Hawke boomed across the packed tavern. Joy suffused him. "You hairy bastard! Is Weishaupt still standing?" The two men meet halfway. After embracing, the dwarf turned to Nora, "The usual, thanks." Turning to his almost brother, varric said, "Cole catch me up on your adventures, Hawke, I need material for a new book." Hawke grinned.

"Hawks isn't as tall as I'd expected." "That's the first thing you said to him isn't it," "Not the first thing" truth be told, she had been taught better, but years of working with the Seekers, and living when blunt people had


End file.
